


The World Seemed to Burn

by tennantive



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Death, Delusions, Fever, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennantive/pseuds/tennantive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything is too bright, like someone lit the world aflame and left it to burn him alive."</p><p>It's 3:30AM and I wanted to write something sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Seemed to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I love how everyone leaves lil notes for Lin now, Just In Case™. Too cute.

Pain. To Alex, that's all there is in this moment, just the unearthly ache that has settled deep into his bones and now clings to the very fiber of his being? It starts in his temples, pounding endlessly like the drums of war. With every breath, every heartbeat, all Alex can comprehend is pure unadulterated pain. Has there ever been anything besides this? He is vaguely aware of the warmth of someone next to him, heat radiating off of the mass to his left.

"Will they live?" a small voice breaks the deafening silence of the room. Father? No, his father is gone. His father left years ago. He told Alex to be brave, but Alex failed, he doesn't feel brave now.

Take care of your mother, son. His father said that. Where is his mother? If he could only open his eyes to look for her, if his mouth wasn't so dry he could call for her. His tongue is thick, it suffocates him, every breath is a hassle and he just wants to stop. Will it ever stop?

"It's been days." The voice is so deep and it shakes Alex to his core. He misses what the rumbling voice says, only catches: "… show them mercy."

Mercy? He whimpers and tries to open his eyes. Everything is too bright, like someone lit the world aflame and left it to burn him alive. One eye open, he sees the down blanket from his mother's room. He shouldn't be in here! It's a rule, but he can't move and something in the back of his mind appeases him, says his mother won't mind. 

He looks to his right and finds himself looking straight at the face of God as He picks up a knife and presses it into his arm. Somewhere far away in himself, Alex feels more pain, and he screams. God presses an Almighty hand to his mouth, and He tells him to stop crying. He is not crying, though he wish he were, perhaps tears could cool his flushing face. 

Death is coming. Death will never come. Or maybe he is already dead and this is Hell. Of course, this is Hell, his bastard existence damned him and this figure is not God, but Lucifer himself.

The Devil watches Alex silently, collecting the blood from his wound in a small bowl. It feels like he bleeds for an eternity before a cloth is placed to stop the flow. 

Then it is dark again. He must have shut his eyes, but he doesn't remember doing so. The next thing he is aware of is a lot of movement. The entire room shakes, and there's a cacophony ringing in his ears. 

"Stop screaming, Alexander!" his not-Father yells. 

Another voice demands, "Morbus convulsivis, hold her down!"

Morbus like morbid and convulsivis like shake and why can't he remember what he was just reading the other day about the body shaking? 

Then the world grows still.

\----------

Bright, it's still too bright, why is it so bright?  
He sits up, alone in his mother's bed. He has to find his mother! 

Someone pushes him back down. "No, Alexander, you have to stay."

James, it's James. "I have to tell her!" Alex cries, trying to sit back up.

"Tell who? You must stay in bed, you've been ill."

"Mother, I have to tell her, it was in the book she gave me. Latin. It was Latin!"

His brother looks exhausted, and now confused. "You're not making sense, Alex. You've been ill for days, please rest."

"I have to tell Mother! MOTHER! MAMAN, JE DOIS VOIS DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE! MON LIVRE, APPORTEZ MON LIVRE!"

"ALEXANDER, PLEASE!" James screams. "Please… Mother isn't here now. You… you both were sick for so long, Alex. She didn't…"

Alexander hadn't seen his brother cry since they were younger. "What are you saying, James?"

"Our mother is dead."

"… No," Alex whispers, turning his head into the pillow. "Quit lying, I don't feel well. Get Mother, she'll fix it."

James swallows thickly, knowing fully well his brother is still in his delusions. "Sleep, Alexander."

"'M not tired," he murmurs before slipping back into the abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah… Rachel died of a fever, which her and Alex both suffered from. They were put together in Rachel's bed. Don't have my book ON ME to elaborate but Alex was bled and given an enema, Rachel died shortly while Alexander recovered enough in 2-3 days to attend her funeral with his brother.
> 
> I'm making a 14hr trip after the day after Christmas, during which I plan to heavily edit this, update How To Ruin A Group Chat, and possibly update Psyche (for any DW fans). Until then, expect silence.


End file.
